With Love
by Silver Shadow-B e l i e v e r
Summary: What happens between Edward and Bella that causes them to part on bad terms? What would cause Edward the anger, or grief, to go as far as to regret ever loving Bella? Why is she suddenly becoming something she wasn't before...? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the second story I've written, so I really want to know what you think. Lots of feedback is ideal!! I love reviews, they are what fuel me, though I am not one to hold chapters hostage depending on review rates. Oh no no. I hate people who do that. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any ideas, or Twilight, besides this plot.**

"Bella, wake up! It's the first day of school, no sleeping in allowed!" I rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I ran a hand through my tangly hair. Sighing I rushed through my usual morning schedule, preparing for the day we went back to school, after a long summer filled with the laziness and partys. As soon I was finished, I swiped a bowl of cereal off of the table and ate it quickly. Rushing through the kitchen, I made sure I left out a selection of cereal for Charlie when he finished getting ready.

When I arrived at school, Angela greeted me in the parking lot, Ben glued to her hip. You usually never saw one of them without the other. I smiled at her and she waved, rushing over to me.

"What class do you have first period?" She prodded, excitement written all over her features.

"Calculus." I replied, grimacing slightly. I hated math. She nodded.

"I have P.E." She replied, glancing over at Ben. "Ben and I both do." I smiled and nodded.

_Riiing._

"Well, I'm off." I said, heading towards the front door.

"Good luck with Edward!" Angela shouted after me, a slight worrisome tone in her voice. I cringed. Edward and I haven't talked for who knows how long. What would I say?

I sighed as I reached the Calculus room, noticing that the only open chair was once next to none other than Edward.

I walked inside and sat down, pulling out my notebook and trying to concentrate on the front of the room instead of the person next to me.

After five minutes of the most excruciating silence I've ever been a part of, I heard a slight growling noise next to me. I shrugged it off, thinking maybe it was just my stomach.

"What is your problem?" A voice hissed, next to me. I turned, facing Edward.

I shot him a puzzled look, wondering if he was really talking to me. His eyes narrowed.

"Stop it." He said. I raised my eyebrows, and cleared my throat.

"What am I doing?" I asked, really not knowing what he was talking about.

"Your tension is giving me a headache." He replied, rubbing his temple. I opened my mouth, closing it again when none of the words I wanted to say came out.

"I'm giving you a headache?" I asked.

"Yes." He barked. "Stop amplifying your emotions." I turned all the way towards him.

"Stop amplifying... what huh?" I asked, confused. He threw his hands in the air, surprisingly not drawing any attention.

"You're amplifying your emotions and they're affecting me." He growled.

"Am not." I shot back. "I don't even know what you're talking about." He laughed harshly.

"Of course not. That's just like you to avoid blame." My mouth hung open, and I stared blankly at him.

"Wha...?" I asked, suddenly interrupted.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen. To the office. Now." I started to protest, but the teacher made a silence motion and I got up, stealing a glance at Edward. He wasn't happy.

As soon as we were in the hallway, I expected Edward to say something, but he remained quiet. The silence stretched on, uncomfortably so.

"Nice move, Bella." He grumbled.

"What is your deal?!" I yelled, quieting down when I got a harsh look from a passing teacher. "It's not just my fault that we're in this situation, it's both of ours!" I ranted. He barked a laugh, and turned to me.

"It's all of your fault!" He retorted, sending me a scathing look. "It's your fault we're here. It's your fault that you got hurt. It's you fault that I ever loved you. I regret ever falling in love with you! All you did was wreck my life!" He said, his voice getting louder with each word.

He regretted loving me? I choked, nearly tripping over my own feet. When we reached the door of the office, he yanked it open, striding in and ignoring me as he did so. I sighed and followed him in. The secretary motioned towards the principals office and I nodded, going in and sitting down on the cushy, beige couch.

Edward sat as far away from me as possible, opting for a chair across the room, next to the principals desk. I was still analyzing Edward's words earlier. He regretted it? The thought nearly brought me to tears.

Sure, I regretted leaving when the going got tough, but loving him? Never.

I stole a glance at his face, but the grimace he wore earlier was still plastered on his features, unmoving.

The principal walked in, nodding at both of us before scooting his chair out and sitting down on it. He cleared his throat and looked from Edward to me, and back.

"I hear you two are arguing in class, therefor disrupting the lesson." I looked down at my shoes, thoughts of Edward and I swirling like mad through my mind, blocking any train of thought. My body swayed and my mind fogged, the blood pounding hard in my ears. My eyes fluttered shut and I slipped from the couch, landing hard, on my back, on the floor. The principal gasped, I heard footsteps, and chair feet sliding, the last image running through my mind Edward's face above me, accompanied by his voice muttering,

"I don't love you, Bella. I can't,"

before I blacked out.

**Phew. Tell me what you think. Please and thankies!! I'll give you a cookie!**

**-Lauren.**


	2. I Feel Fine

**New chappie! Review! Cookies! YAY! 'Nuff said.**

_Bella_... Bella... BELLA...BELLA!

"_**BELLA!"**_ Someone yelled.

"Wha..?" I mumbled, putting a hand to my throbbing head. "What happened?" I asked. I could feel the ground, hard beneath my back. Which meant I was laying on the ground. I tried opening my eyes, but the light was too bright so I closed them again and tried to sit up, but groaned and laid back down.

"Ouch." I mumbled, rubbing a hand over my eyes.

"Ouch is right." I heard a woman's voice say. "You took a nasty fall." Mrs. Kutz, one of the women who worked the front desk in the office. "You'll be fine though, I'm sure." My body definitely did not agree with her though. I felt a cold ice pack on my forehead, and I thanked the person that held it there.

"No problem." Edward. I gasped. I heard a frustrated sound come from him, and I nearly laughed, but I didn't when I remembered what he had said to me before I passed out.

"Why did you say that?" I asked, finally able to open my eyes and look up at his beautiful, and puzzled, face.

"Say what?" Frowning now, he kneeled down next to me.

"Right before I fell, you said..." Suprise, shock, and amazement flashed across his face, and then his features went blank. He stood up and walked over by a still worried Mrs. Kutz.

"Hey, you know what? I can take Bella home, no problem. I'm sure Charlie won't mind." He smiled sweetly and laid a hand on Mrs. Kutz's arm.

"Well..." She glanced at the clock, the floor, and then back at Edward. She sighed. "Fine." He smiled again and walked back over, and picked me up in one swift movement. I squirmed and pushed against his unmoving chest.

"Lemme go, I can walk." I said, and he set me down, with a dry look on his face. I took a step and the ground swayed a bit, the walls tilting in either direction. He sighed.

"No, you can't." Again he picked me up and started walking.

"I can too." I mumbled under my breath.

"I didn't say you couldn't." Edward remarked. I turned to look at him.

"You just said I couldn't." Edward hesitated, those confusing emotions flashing across his face again. Suddenly he inhaled sharply and started to walk faster, then faster, before breaking into a full fledged run.

"Edward?! What's going on?"I asked, watching him run past his car and out of the school parking lot.

"We're going to my house. No time to explain. I'll tell you when we get there." I started to protest but stopped myself. It would do me no good. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his grasp. I could feel the wind blowing on my face, and the swift pumping of Edward's legs as he raced across Forks. I smiled slightly, good memories flooding my thoughts. Soon I was drifting off to sleep.

_'Bella, leave.'_

_I looked at him incredulously. His face was stony, hard, and harsh. His voice was impersonal as he strode to the door and opened it._

_'Now.' He said. 'I don't want you anymore, and I've grown tired of seeing you, so leave.' I choked back tears and clutched my arms tight around my body._

"_What?" I asked, my voice cracking, and my eyes filling with tears. He scowled and pushed me out the open door before I knew what had happened._

"_Go! Now." He said, and slammed the door in my face. I turned around and walked slowly to my truck, twisting the keys in the ignition and driving slowly away. I had just enough strength to pull out onto the road until I had to pull over._

_I collapsed on the steering wheel, letting out a heartbroken, ear shattering scream. Tear flowed from my eyes and I banged my fists against the steering wheel._

_'Bella...' I heard him say. 'Bella... Bella... BELLA!!"_

I woke up in Edward's arms, to him scowling down at me.

"You were banging on my chest." He said dryly. I winced, and wiggled out of his grasp. "We're here." He said, and walked up the steps to his house, not seeming to care if I followed him or not.

We walked inside and he strode towards the kitchen, the familiarity ached in my heart, knowing that I had memorized my way around this house because I had been here so often. _Had._ I silenced my thoughts for the moment and turned to Edward, studying his profile.

"Why did you bring me here, instead of my house, anyway?" I asked, pondering out loud. He looked over at me, and analyzed my face, and upon finding it an innocent question, sparked only by curiosity, he chose to ignore it anyway, asking a question of his own.

"What were you dreaming about?" He questioned me, his voice void of any recognizable emotion.

I shrugged nonchalantly, swallowing any clue to the fact that it was about him. I would be strong. He didn't mean everything to me. Well, maybe he did, but if he didn't want me, then I wouldn't let him know that.

"Nothing really." I said, looking down at the floor. He stopped suddenly, and I ran into his back before I could catch myself. He spun around and caught my chin in his hand, turning my face slowly to the right, then the left. He looked deeply into my eyes and frowned. I tried to keep my features blank, not revealing how really hurt and defenseless I was, but I wasn't sure how successful I was.

"If you want to act that way Bella, then fine." He murmured a quiet, frustrated noise and let go of me, turning around and continuing into the kitchen. When we walked in, the first thing I noticed was that Carlisle was sitting at the table. Didn't he have to work today? Why is he looking at me like I'm going to die? Wha...? My train of thought came to a halt when he stode over to me, wrapped me in a tight hug, and whispered,

"Poor Bella." I backed up from him when he let go and looked at him confusedly. I narrowed my eyes at him and asked,

"What do you mean poor Bella? Nothing's wrong with me. I feel fine." I said, trying to figure out what he was talking about. He gave me a pitying look, and walked back over ot the table, gesturing for me to sit down. I shook my head and stayed standing where I was, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Edward didn't tell you?" He asked. "He called me on the way here to tell me that strange things were happening."

"And...?" I asked, waiting for him to continue. He swallowed hard, and sighed.

"Something's happening to you Bella." He said, wringing his hands. He never used to do that. Shows how much has changed since Edward and I had parted. "Something horrible."

I looked at him closer, a little more concerned about the conversation then I previously was.

"It's not like I'm going to die." I scoffed. He closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"Actually... you are."

**Ooooooooooo.**

**Review! Pleaseplease. )**

**-Lauren**


	3. I Don't Care

**'Kay guys. I'm gonna sorta play around with a different point of view for this one – Edward's. Let's hope it sounds great. Review and tell me what you think about it! **

**And yes, Edward is a vampire. **

I waited in patient silence, for Bella's shock to pass, and for Carlisle to explain everything. I resisted the urge to tap my foot, and tried not to look over at Bella. There was no reason for Bella to think that I still cared about her. Besides, I didn't care for her, or about her anymore. Then why did I bring her here? Information? Definitely not because she meant anything to me. She didn't... did she? I forcefully stopped my mental argument. I needed to stop thinking about her. All she caused was trouble.

I trained my gazed on Carlisle again and he began talking again, tension tightening his shoulders perceptibly. "Have you noticed lately, Bella, that you've been hearing Edward say things, and then he denies them?" She swallowed and nodded.

"But I thought that was just him being difficult." She said, shooting me a frustrated glance. I chose not to respond.

"No." Carlisle said sullenly. He turned towards me. "You said that her emotions were influencing you?" I made a noise in agreement. He nodded and continued.

"Bella, go over there and pick up that table." He said, motioning to a rather large, wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. We both looked at him like he was crazy, but he sighed and said, "Just do it."

"Whatever, I will." Bella said. "But nothing is gonna happen." She wandered over towards the table, pressed a hand to the bottom, and lifted it up in one swift motion. I jolted, shocked that she could do that. Bella simply stared at it in amazement, balanced perilously on her palm.

"Sweet." She breathed.

"How did that happen?" I asked, walking over and taking it from her, setting it down. I received a scowl for my efforts, but it didn't bother me... much.

"Well... I think it's... your fault." Carlisle told me. _My _fault? I heard Bella snicker beside me.

"I can agree with that." She turned and gave me a satisfactory, cheery smile, and I glared at her.

"What do you mean it's my fault?" I asked him.

"Well, you know what pheromones are, right?" Bella and I both nodded, still a bit confused, but mostly shocked. "You see, being away from Bella for the... extended period of time that you were effected you, mentally and physically. You're body started pumping out extra pheromones to attract her back to you, and well... once she was near you again they were in such abundance that somehow they manipulated they way her body works so that she could do many more amazing things. In other words your body made Bella's more like the way yours is, it strengthened her mentally and physically, and it made your bodies more in tune with each others, which is why she can read your mind."

I felt Bella's gaze on me, and I knew that she was trying to read my thoughts. So, to mess with her, I decided to think some more... inappropriate thoughts about the two of us. Since she didn't show any odd emotions except for disappointment, I knew it hadn't worked. Which made me sort of disappointed too. Was this our bodies being in tune? Why was this all happening to me?

Carlisle looked to Bella, "Did it work?" She shook her head. "Oh, well, I figured since your 'powers' aren't that strong yet, that you need to give them some time to develop, and I'm sure soon enough you'll be able to read Edward's thoughts from millions of miles away. Give it time..." He said. Bella pumped a fist in the air, just to mock me, so I lashed my arm out and grabbed her fist.

She gasped in shock and surprise, but within a matter of seconds her expression turned coy. Uh oh. She let out a full-fledged grin and I shot across the kitchen and into the cabinets. I could hear Carlisle snickering from his spot near the table, and I shot him a scathing look, but it didn't phase him.

"You win... this time." I said, half teasing and half completely serious.

"Wow Bella," Carlisle Carlisle announced. "You seem to be improving quite well." She nodded and thanked him, and I decided I'd had enough.

"I'll be upstairs." I said, to no one in particular, then strode quickly out of the room before Bella could cause me any more trouble than she already had. I wouldn't be surprised. I could hear them talking softly to each other, but I didn't bother to listen closer. It's not like I cared what they were talking about.

Did I?

**Wow, Edward's confused. : ( Maybe someone should give him a cookie... and the author a review? Sorry this is so short, but I need some sleep cause I have to head out pretty early tomorrow because I'm flying (an airplane) tomorrow morning! Good luck to me! BYE! Coughreviewcough.**

**-Lauren.**


End file.
